


Knight in Shining Armor

by MandalorianDragonTrainer



Series: Pepperony Week 2018 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Rescue!Pepper, Tony's the damsel-in-distress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandalorianDragonTrainer/pseuds/MandalorianDragonTrainer
Summary: Sometimes even Iron Man needs a hero.





	Knight in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr for #PepperonyWeek18.

One would think that by now, Tony would be used to ending up in these sorts of situations. After all, getting captured was an occupational hazard when you were a superhero. Still, with his hands cuffed behind his back and tape slapped on his mouth, he couldn’t help but get a little nervous. But that’s what he got for getting out of his suit in the middle of a mission.

His kidnappers were on the other side of the darkened room, speaking quietly on the phone. They couldn’t believe their luck—an unarmored Tony Stark, snooping around their warehouse, ripe for the taking. The ransom they demanded of his fiancée was enough to set them all for ten lifetimes! Frightened of losing the man she loved, she readily agreed to pay the ransom and, per the orders, was set to arrive unaccompanied to deliver it.

“Your fiancée is on her way,” one of the men, the leader of the bunch it would seem, sneered at Tony, grabbing hold of his chin. “I wonder if she’s as pretty in person. Guess I’m about to find out.”

Tony glared at the foul man, but smirked internally. These guys really had no idea what they were in for.

“Hey, boss!” Another man shouted, pointing at the security monitors. “She’s at the door!”

“Let’s bring her in, shall we?” The lead kidnapper grinned at Tony, strolling towards the entrance with a burlap sack in hand.

“Um, wait a minute, boss…. BOSS, WAIT—“

But it was too late for the villain. No sooner had he opened the door to snatch Pepper than a figure in gleaming red and silver armor blasted in, sending the lowlife sailing across the warehouse into the concrete wall.

Tony’s heart fluttered.

His hero had arrived.

“SHOOT ‘IM, SHOOT ‘IM!!!” Several armed goons raced over, firing their weapons at Tony’s shimmering savior. She easily deflected the bullets, her gauntlets blazing as she effortlessly cast her opponents aside, making her way toward Tony.

Poetry in motion, as far as he was concerned.

The armored angel sliced through his bonds, her face shield lifting up. “How’s my damsel-in-distress?”

“Splendid. How’s my knight in shining armor?”

“What did I tell you about talking to strangers?” Pepper helped him up, the light reflecting off her silver shoulder piece blinding Tony slightly.

“Starting to rub off on you, aren’t I?” He snarked, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. “I must say, I think this is the best outfit I’ve ever gotten you.”

“Better than the backless blue dress? Or does that not count since you technically didn’t get that one?” She teased, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Maybe a close second…” he murmured dreamily.

“All right,” Pepper giggled. “Let’s get you out of here.”

“Whatever you say,” Tony smiled, eyes starry.

Pepper shook her head. It seemed that for every time Tony had saved her life, she had saved his at least six. But she didn’t mind. She loved him. And in a way, that’s why they were together.

To Rescue each other.


End file.
